The invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for mounting and cooling electrical devices that generate heat. More specifically, the invention relates to the mounting and cooling of a switching device, such as a triac.
A storage-type water heater typically comprises a permanently enclosed water tank, a cylindrical shell coaxial with and radially spaced apart from the water tank to form an annular space between the outer wall of the water tank and the inner wall of the shell, and insulating material in at least a portion of the annular space for providing thermal insulation to the water tank. The water tank has various appurtenances such as inlet, outlet, and drain fittings. Additionally, the water heater is provided with a water heating and temperature control system. In electric water heaters, the water heating and temperature control system includes an electrical resistance heating element.
Modern electric water heating and temperature control systems typically further include an electronic thermostat. The electronic thermostat closes a switch to allow electrical power through the electrical resistance heating element when water in the tank is sensed to be below a selected set-point temperature, and opens the switch to stop electrical power from passing through the electrical resistance heating element when the water in the tank is at or above the set point temperature. The switch is an electrical component that generates heat during use. The generated heat can interfere with the reliability of and the function of the switch. It would be beneficial to provide a way to dissipate the generated heat to ensure the proper operation of both the switch, and any other electrical components surrounding the switch.
Accordingly, and in one embodiment, the invention provides a water heater connectable to a power source. The water heater includes a vessel having an exterior surface, and a thermally conductive mounting device coupled to the exterior surface. The mounting device includes a base having a first surface configured to substantially follow the shape of an exterior surface of the vessel, a second surface, and a heat dissipating element coupled to the base. The water heater also includes a controller configured to selectively generate a signal based on a temperature of water in the vessel. A switch is connectable to the power source, connected to the controller, and coupled to the second surface of the base. The switch conducts power from the power source in response to the signal. The water heater also includes a heating element connected to the switch to receive the power.
In another embodiment, the invention provides for a heat dissipation device adapted to receive a heat-generating component and to couple to an exterior surface of a heat sink. The heat dissipation device includes a base having a first surface configured to substantially follow the shape of the exterior surface of the heat sink, and a second surface. The heat-generating component couples to the second surface of the base. The heat dissipation device includes a thermally conductive, electrically dielectric material to conduct heat from the heat-generating component to the heat sink.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides for a water heater having a water tank with an arcuate exterior surface, and a thermally conductive mounting device coupled to the exterior surface of the water tank. The mounting device includes a base having an arcuate first surface and a second surface. A heat-dissipating element is coupled to the base. The water heater further comprises a switch coupled to the second surface of the base. In one construction, the water heater further comprises a second switch coupled to the second surface, and the second surface includes a channel between the first and second switches.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.